Knock On Wood
by NoitavlasCross
Summary: There was something sinister in the dark, and only two teenage boys could feel it. Alternate Universe. Possible Pairing. Rating still uncertain.


**(A/N):** _Hello again, I am back with a thing. Lost all my notes, but that's okay; challenges are great and everything can be held together by a piece of duct tape._

 _Anyway, it has been years since I last wrote anything remotely serious, and I'm not proud of that. This 2018, I've finally gotten a semblance of order in my funny little life, so I intend to do something about that._

 _Getting back to writing is no joke, my tenses are screwed and my participles are all over the place—so, if there's a kind soul out there willing to be an aggressive muse and beta reader, please, use me as a verbal punching bag; I'm a big girl now, I can take it._

 _I'd probably send a few words back, just to keep you on your toes—but as I've implied, I'm in dire need of someone to check things and throw ideas with on a regular basis, preferably anyone who has Telegram, Kik, Skype, Viber, Hangouts, Whatsapp, Steam, BBM, BatteNet or Discord. If you prefer e-mail, I have both g-mail and yahoo mail; but I'm more active with g-mail, also Google Docx is a plus._

 _If you're interested or just want to rant abuse at me, feel free to send a direct message and for which app you wish to use, so I can send you them details. Cheers~! XOXO_

 _Also, I didn't really like the first draft I placed in, it was too rushed, and I'm sorry about that. That was a lousy way to get back into writing, so here's a better one that actually has notes. Enjoy~!_

* * *

 _ **Knock On Wood**_

* * *

Kakashi glared at the apartment building that loomed over him with intense dislike. Though as much as he hated the situation he was in, he hated being caught off-guard more.

When his father 'died', his teacher then, Namikaze Minato took him into his own home and treated him with no difference as to how he treated his own son.

He didn't mind the blond child as much as he made a fuss out of it. Naruto, curios little trouble-maker that he was, kept Kakashi on his toes.

Kushina, Minato's wife was the older sister that the pale boy never knew he NEVER wanted. Their offspring took-after her more than meets the eye (which was all Minato).

Regardless of their unique style of child-rearing, they made a good team. While both of them worked full-time jobs, they made sure that at least one or both parents were available for the children in their home. Whether is was for a playmate, a guardian, or just supportive presence, they managed when they can, and they're most often rather devoted to it more than their daily work. While not perfect, it helped the kids know that they were part of their day—in a way, the couple provided just the right system to cover everything.

But then, they both died, too.

Naruto was left in the care of his godfather, the legendary book author, Jiraiya; surprisingly, the man took-in Kakashi as well.

"The kid needs his big brother."

'Big brother, my ass.' Kakashi mentally scoffed at that, but he did glanced at the quiet blond boy beside him. The toddler was hugging in one of his arms, a worn stuffed toy frog fondly named 'Chibi-Mido', while the other hand was held by the older boy. '—to stop him from sucking on his thumb. Kushina said it was a bad habit.' the pale boy reasoned when he was given an inquiring gaze by their current guardian.

"So, this is where we'll live from now on." The white-haired man announced as he hefted their bags on his shoulders with a cheery smile. He was deceptively strong for a lax-looking fellow, not that there was much weight in their packs. Kakashi remembered seeing him lift the drawer with little effort though.

"The apartment is rather small, so I rented the empty one next to it and fixed it up. Both of you will be staying there since my place is already crowded as hell. Plus, I don't need you two sniffing around my unfinished works. Your mother would haunt me if that ever happens." The last part was muttered, but Kakashi heard it anyway.

"I'll check on you guys from time to time, but I'll mostly be working in the next apartment. I've yet to finish a chapter from the book I'm writing, but this place will certainly speed things up."

"Are you writing stuff about froggys?" Naruto piped up, startling both the pale boy and their guardian.

"Froggys? What makes you say that?" The tone of the man was genuinely curious.

The tiny boy pointed at the building. "Your house has lots of froggy pictures. Kashi's room has pictures of old people when he's writing." Naruto explained, making their guardian turn to the older boy with an inquiring look.

"It's called History Homework, maybe you've heard of it." Kakashi answered blandly.

"Sounds intense." The older man teased as he led his charges up to the 3rd floor, where their new home was located.

It wasn't ideal, but at least they've got a home, Kakashi thought. The smaller hand in his gave his fingers a squeeze as the toddler pulled him to their residence.

Tomorrow, they were both going to school; with new kids, new teachers—and Kakashi was sure, there would also be a whole lot of new trouble.

* * *

 **(A/N):** _There, I like this one better. Sorry for the mess you guys, will be sure to add more during the weekend now that I have notes._


End file.
